


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by smalltownmotel



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, i wrote this on my phone wow, my laptop has been broken the past two years yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownmotel/pseuds/smalltownmotel
Summary: Matteo and David’s evening post escaping from the abandoned poolOr; what happened after 3x05Based on Matteo telling Hans how David and him ‘made out all night’





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

Matteo’s lungs are burning by the time they’re in front of the fence again, and he can only watch on in wonder as David hoists himself over it with as much ease as the first time. Shaking his head, he does his best to climb the fence as quickly as possible, the shock caused by the security guard and his dog still in his bones.

Then, they get on the bikes and even though there’s no sign they’re still being followed, they drive so fast they’re flying through the streets. Matteo feels so liberated he starts laughing out loud, and David turns around to him, and is laughing just as much, pure happiness radiating off the both of them, because they’re young and free and they like each other, and they can still feel the tingle of lips on lips, and the ghost of hands carding through hair softly.

They end up at Matteo’s flat, both out of breath by now, and they take their bikes to the back yard because it’s Berlin and leaving them in the front yard would be way too risky if you don’t want to invest in a new bike.

Matteo is the first to walk up the steps, and David follows him close behind, so close that he can almost feel his warmth. It makes Matteo feel all tingly and he’s glad that he manages to unlock the door without doing some weird shit like dropping his keys.

They’re met with silence - Mia and Hans are probably out somewhere and Linn is either working in her room or she’s out as well. Nice. But also- quite terrifying, because _what the hell are they gonna do now?_ Matteo thinks as he’s toeing off his shoes. _How do you do hooking up or whatever this is? Is David keen on more kissing? Or does he just want to chill? Or does he want to do more than kissing, even?_ Matteo isn’t sure at all, and it makes panic rise in his throat.

On the way to his room they don’t talk, the tension thick in the air, and when Matteo closes the door behind them, it feels like he’s consequently shut the two of them off from the outside world. Gulping, he leans with his back against the door as David takes in his room, never having been there before. Then, he turns towards Matteo, and utters a little ‘Nice.’ How typical, Matteo thinks, the amount of one-word-sentences David makes use of is probably way above the average.

For a moment, they both stand there, looking at each other, and just as Matteo is about to ask what they’re gonna _do_ now, David lets out a nervous laugh- thank _god_ , he’s just as unsure!

With a small smile, Matteo crosses the distance between David and him, and then they’re standing right in front of each other, eyes flickering down to each other’s lips and back up, both wanting, and then they’re kissing, and the butterflies go wild in Matteo’s stomach.

He never thought kissing could be this good, could be this electrifying, didn’t know he could crave it so much, could crave _someone_ as much as he craves David. This time there’s nobody to interrupt them, and he pulls David closer, holding his face as they kiss, and David wraps his arms around Matteo so they’re suddenly extremely close.

There’s less layers this time as well, since they took off their jackets, and Matteo loves it, loves being so close to a _boy_ , and not just any boy, no, it’s David, the one that shook him to his core the first time he saw him in the hallway at school.

The kiss grows more heated, and it’s David who starts walking backwards towards Matteo’s bed, pulling Matteo with him, and then on his lap, and they keep kissing and _holy shit_. If someone had told Matteo yesterday that he would be sitting on David’s lap making out in his bed the next day, he would’ve laughed.

Now, he isn’t laughing, instead he’s opening his mouth, and then their tongues are touching. And it’s _hot_ , so hot, especially because David keeps stroking up and down his back, making goosebumps break out all over his body. Fuck. Jesus fucking Christ. Their kissing sounds are the only thing that can be heard in the room, and with girls Matteo always found those sounds incredibly awkward, but now, they make him be even more into it, loving every single aspect of kissing David, a boy, complete with a stubbly chin and strong hands holding him.

Then, they break the kiss for a moment, both catching their breaths, and Matteo rests his head in the curve of David’s neck, still in utter disbelief, because how is he this lucky? How has he gotten this beautiful boy to voluntarily put his lips on Matteo’s? Jesus, he hopes his kissing skills are alright. Because David sure as hell is an amazing kisser, Matteo’s lips are tingling, and he wants more, always more, but as he lifts his head and is about to dive in again, David stops him.

”Wanna lay down?”, he says, and it’s such a simple question, but god, it suggests so much. Matteo hesitates for just a few seconds, and- “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, obviously.” There David is, looking at Matteo with those amazing brown eyes with the longest lashes ever, and it’s like he had just read his thoughts. Fuck, this boy has got him good. Matteo nods, already moving to lay down. “No, I wanna do this.”

David smiles at him, short and sweet, and then he’s laying beside him, and it doesn’t take long until the kissing continues, and Matteo loses all count of time, completely lost in the steady press of David’s lips against his, and his warm hands stroking his back and hair.

It stays fairly innocent though, even if there are tongues involved several times, and Matteo is grateful for it, because he really is not sure if he would be ready for something more.

When they stop for the first time, the sun is already setting, Matteo’s lips are swollen and it feels like his whole face is glowing. David’s head is on his chest, Matteo’s fingers carding through his beautiful, dark hair, and he feels more at peace than he ever has before. With David, he’s able to just shut his head off and enjoy the moment- something that normally only works with the help of substances that are not necessarily legal.

At some point, the two find their way into the, thankfully deserted, kitchen, both of their stomachs grumbling and demanding food. They joke about cheese toast, but actually end up making pasta, which they both crave more. Eating in Matteo’s room, they sit cuddled together on the bed while watching some documentary on Matteo’s laptop. It’s simple, but it’s absolute heaven. Matteo couldn’t have imagined a more perfect night- he vaguely notices his phone lighting up with messages from somewhere on the ground, but he just ignores it- doesn’t want to let in the outside world just yet. This is only for David and him.

Watching the documentary turns into kissing pretty quickly once they’re done with their food, laptop somewhere in the bed, and next to it two boys way too wrapped up in each other to notice anything going on around them. They both just can’t get enough, keep kissing and kissing and kissing, so close it’s impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

After a whole eternity ( _or was it five minutes? Matteo isn’t sure, time feels unreal when kissing the boy of your dreams_ ), they’re both about to fall asleep, too comfortable to get up and take off their clothes or brush their teeth. “I really like this”, Matteo says, David laying next to him nodding in response. “Me too. Really, really like it.” They smile at each other, and Matteo swears that if the heart eyes emoji was a person, it would be him in this exact moment.

After Matteo has turned off all the lights in the room, they kiss for a couple more minutes, just small pecks, before they fall asleep, hands and legs intertwined, lips curved up into small smiles, fears full of tenderness for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,  
> tysm for reading! who would’ve thought i would be out here writing fanfics for a skam remake from my own country?? lmao  
> anyway if you wanna talk or anithing you can follow my ig; emilililil or tumblr; syktjaevlakult  
> have a nice day!  
> emil


End file.
